Carole Beekler
Carole Beekler is the mother of Dylan Beekler, Alexis Beekler, the former wife of Richard Beekler and Golan the Insatiable's friend and sometimes casual sex partner. Caring and sweet but often a bit shortsighted and oblivious, Carole is the living embodiment of the "Minnesota Nice" nature of Oak Grove. Background Carole led a promising academic career during High school, only for it to be derailed after she became pregnant with Alexis from an unknown sexual partner. Some time afterwards, Carole met Richard and somehow, her "daughter" Dylan Beekler was born. After an unspecified tragic event, Carole became single and was forced to raise her two daughters completely on her own. In the events of the pilot, Carole was horrified to discover that her daughter summoned a giant, hulking monster known as "Golan the Insatiable" to the human world, but changed her tune immediately after Golan began flirting with her. Since then, she has been supportive of Dylan and Golan's friendship. Personality Carole embodies the very spirit of "Minnesota Niceness." She is a sweet, kindhearted and caring woman who loves her family and always makes sure to treat new neighbors and friends well. However, Carole's better nature also makes her quite oblivious and slightly ditzy. But while Carole but be slightly dimwitted, she isn't stupid, at least nowhere near as dumb as some of the other residents of Oak Grove. Carole, being a single mother and working housewife, is a very lonely woman and very sexually frustrated. She often uses unconventional methods to satisfy her raging libidio, such as sitting on a washing machine or ironing her underwear and putting them on right way. In On Golan Pond, we learn that Carole is very repressed because of the responsibilities in her life and has very little time for excitement. Even her daughter Dylan admits that she needs to start dating in Shame on Pee. Relationships * Dylan Beekler - Carole loves Dylan, but has trouble relating to her and is slightly afraid of her. Rather than discouraging Dylan's bitter outlook and destructive nature, Carole nurtures it, even if she doesn't entirely like it. She is convinced Dylan is just "going through a phase" and will eventually grow out of her behaviour. Although Dylan pretends not to care what her mother thinks, she loves her unconditionally and secretly desires her approval. * Alexis Beekler - Alexis believes herself to be Carole's favorite daughter, but Carole adamantly insists that she loves her children equally. She simply has an easier time relating to Alexis, and Alexis is far more open to Carole, in stark contrast to Dylan's outward hostility. Alexis wants her mother to be happy, and in Shell-Raiser encourages her to follow her unfulfilled dreams. * Richard Beekler - In the first season, Richard was Carole's sane, level-headed husband. Carole showed little interest in Richard, finding him plain and boring. She would often flirt with Golan right in front of him and ignore him completely. Her tune would change in season two, where Richard was now gone for years * Golan - Although initially terrified by Golan, Carole came to accept him almost as another member of the Beekler family. Carole was smitten when Golan began flirting with her, but in Shell-Raiser said that actually having sex with Golan was the second most painful experience of her life. Golan and Carole seem to share a mutual respect for each other and often speak as equals. This is rare for Golan, who treats almost everyone like meat shields and blow-up dolls. Trivia *Carole Beekler is voiced by Maria Bamford, a comedian and actress with a long career of voice-over work, including Adventure Time, Bojack Horseman and Word Girl. *Carole is one of the few members of the main cast who got to keep their original voice actors after the first season ended. *The only thing that changed about Carole between the pilot and the series was the coloring of her cloting. In the pilot season, Carole wore a dim colored yellot shirt, green sweatpants, and orange shoes. In the series, she wears a more lively colored yellow shirt, pink sweatpants, and neon green shoes that have the same color as her sweatpants in the pilot. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Beekler Family